Drowning
by when the night grows old
Summary: For a moment, Kurt felt weightless, like he was hovering in the water. There was something about the feeling of being so close to death that was comforting, peaceful almost. AU.


A/N: so I don't know what's gotten into me lately, but all of my one shots are coming out SAD BUT, this one isn't, I assure you (despite the misleading summary) :P

**Enjoy!**

It started out as a warm summer day, perfect pool weather.

Kurt and Blaine would be found in Blaine's backyard. Kurt was lounging on a lawn chair completely clothed, whereas Blaine was flouncing about in the pools chlorine infested water.

Kurt didn't completely mind that Blaine wasn't lying with him cuddling. After all, the view was pretty decent.

Blaine was drenched from head to toe. His curls fell loose and damp over his forehead while his chest was glazed over with small droplets of the water. Every time Blaine broke through the waters surface for air, he glistened.

Kurt could feel himself staring on more than one occasion. But he couldn't help himself. Blaine was just _so damn beautiful_. It almost made Kurt's heart ache. Kurt couldn't compare to Blaine.

Kurt's chest muscles weren't nearly as large, his arms not nearly as well developed, and his hair looked absolutely ridiculous when it clung to his forehead. Blaine put every athletic swimmer's body to shame.

Every so often, after swimming a few laps, Blaine would hoist himself up onto the edge of the pool to talk to Kurt.

"Are you _sure_ you don't wanna come in? The waters lovely, and I promise I won't laugh at your hair." Blaine pleaded.

Blaine was like a fish. He loved the water. He couldn't stay out of it. He'd had so many fantasies and thoughts of him and Kurt spending copious amounts of time in the pool, which is why it was so conflicting having his gorgeous boyfriend fully clothed sitting in a lawn chair when all he wanted was to have a make out session in the confines of the pool.

"Chlorine is horrible for your hair. And my hair would never forgive me if I subjected it to that chemical." Kurt was making up every excuse in the book to stay as far away from that pool as possible. But Kurt was lying.

At one point in his life, Kurt was just like Blaine, he loved the water and he loved to swim for hours. But after one pool incident in which Kurt would never forget, he politely turned down the offer every time.

"Baby, that can't be your _only_ excuse," Blaine climbed out of the pool and came to kneel by Kurt's chair. Kurt went into defense mode; arms crossed and lips sealed. "Are you sure everything's okay?" Blaine looked into the reflection off Kurt's sunglasses with a look of concern. Kurt had never shut him out before. He hoped he wasn't going to start now.

"I've just had a bad experience with pools is all. It's not something I'd like to have a repeat of." Kurt spoke bitterly, the memory still flickering in his mind…

_It was a hot summer day, too hot to be sitting outside. So the best alternative Burt could come up with was taking his son to the public pool. _

_Kurt loved swimming and he was a fairly strong swimmer for his age._

_When they reached the pool gates, Kurt burst through and plunged into the water without another thought. Burt put the towels down and took a seat in a lounging chair to watch. Kurt began to cavort about and splash. Kurt swam a few laps and noticed a group of boys about his age having chicken fights. _

_Kurt watched as all the boys laughed and pushed each other around, joking with one another. Kurt wanted to play with them, they looked nice enough._

"_Can I play?" Kurt asked in his falsetto voice. Burt sat nervously over-looking his son. _

_Kurt had had some trouble making friends in school, and Burt knew why. Kurt wasn't like most boys, he had many feminine tendencies. And though Burt and his late wife Elizabeth saw nothing wrong with this, other boys did._

_The boys looked between the four of themselves, exchanging sly grins. "Sure you can play with us," One blonde haired boy said. "You go on the bottom." He declared. All the boys swapped devious looks._

"_But I'm lighter than all of you, shouldn't I be on the top?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_No. You go on the bottom, or you can't play with us." Kurt was so desperate to have friends, and even if it meant he'd be sore later, he wasn't going to give up the chance._

"_Fine." Kurt breathed in defeat._

_The boys snickered as one boy, the heaviest, ordered Kurt to go under water so he could climb on his shoulders. Kurt glanced quickly through the circle of boys and inhaled deeply before sinking below the waters surface._

_He felt the weight of the boy on his shoulders, so he tried to stand up again. He almost broke through the surface before he felt even more weight pushing him back down. Kurt waved his hands for help as he didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath._

_Kurt tried to wriggle out of the boys legs to come to the surface, but then he felt the weight of yet another boy sitting directly on his head. Kurt began flailing helplessly as he was running on little no oxygen._

_But instead of breaking the surface, more weight was added, and Kurt felt his knees hit the bottom of the pool._

_With his lungs flaming, begging for air, Kurt sucked in the air filling his cheeks. Kurt didn't know how it happened, but his nose began to flood with water._

_Kurt was drowning, but it didn't feel that way. Kurt had always thought drowning would hurt. But it didn't._

_The water slowly filled his lungs, and the coolness of the water sliding down his throat was soothing the flame in his chest. For a moment, Kurt felt weightless, like he was hovering in the water. There was something about the feeling of being so close to death that was comforting, peaceful almost._

_Then Kurt began to feel his surroundings drift away, the last words he heard were "Stupid faggot." Before everything went black._

_Kurt wasn't sure how long it had been, but he was jolted suddenly to feel a stiff pressure on his chest. _

_Push, push, air. Someone was blowing air into Kurt's mouth, but Kurt couldn't open his eyes to see who it was._

_Push, push, air. Once again. Slowly, Kurt registered that he wasn't in the water anymore. The liquid that filled his lungs began to burn, his body begging for oxygen. With the air being blown into his mouth as an encouragement, the felt the tickle low in his throat and…_

_COUGH! Kurt began hacking up the water that he's ingested. _

_COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! _

_Slowly Burt surely, all the water was gone, the flame in his lung tamed, and the oxygen flowing freely._

_Kurt blinked a few times to notice Lindsay, the lifeguard, hovering over him with wide eyes filled with relief. The next face he saw was his fathers._

"_Oh god, Kurt. You're okay." Burt hugged his son tightly. _

_He didn't know where the little buggers that did this went, but if Burt Hummel ever saw them again, you would be sure that they would never see the light of day again._

"Kurt, sweetie, are you okay?" Kurt snapped back into reality. Blaine was holding his hand and his eyes were blown with worry.

"Yeah, sorry. I-I just…" Kurt shook his head to rid the thoughts. "Memories." Kurt spoke barely above a whisper.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Blaine leaned forward and kissed each of Kurt's knuckles lightly. Kurt made an attempt to smile at the gesture. "You can tell me, you know." Blaine encouraged further.

Kurt sighed with defeat. "When I was nine, these kids at the pool…" Kurt paused to look up at Blaine as he kneeled staring at Kurt attentively. "They almost _drowned_ me, or at least they tried." Kurt couldn't bear to see Blaine's facial expression, but he knew it changed as his hand was gripped more securely. "And they called me a-a…" Kurt stopped as Blaine leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth.

The kiss wasn't hot and heavy, but sweet and full of emotions that couldn't be translated into words. And just as Kurt began to respond by moving his lips in synch, Blaine pulled back.

"I love you," Blaine said slightly breathless. "I love you, I love you, I love you. And I'm so, so _glad_ that you're alive. I don't know what I'd be without you," Blaine took the chance to pull himself up from his knees to kiss Kurt more passionately.

Kurt responded with ease this time around and allowed his tongue to drag over Blaine's lower lip seeking entrance.

Their tongues tangled for a few moments before Kurt pulled back breathing heavily. "I love you, too. So, _so_ much." Kurt's cheeks were rosy and his lips were puckered and bright. Blaine thought Kurt looked so _damn_ kissable, and he couldn't resist.

As Blaine dove in for another kiss, he tugged on the hem of Kurt's shirt, easing it up from his abdomen to just below his pectoral. This wasn't unknown territory, they'd done this before, but only now did it mean so much more.

Blaine traced his fingers delicately over Kurt's muscles, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin beneath his calloused fingers. Kurt writhed at the sensation of the rough touch dragging across his softer skin.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt to lift his shirt over his head. Blaine took a moment to bask in the glory that was Kurt Hummel. Kurt looked so angelic, all pale and smooth; like a porcelain doll, a handsome, beautiful, sexy, wonderful porcelain doll.

Blaine leaned close to Kurt, allowing his breath to ghost over the shell of Kurt's ear, and he whispered "Please come in the pool with me," Blaine licked a stripe from Kurt's earlobe to his collarbone and sucked lightly. "I have so many fantasies about what I want to do in that pool," Blaine trailed down Kurt's chest pressing soft, wet kisses in his tracks. He hovered just above Kurt's navel. "I love you, every part of you. I just want to appreciate you, a work of art. Can you let me do that?" Blaine asked sultrily.

Kurt had had his head tilted back in bliss before looking down to Blaine. Blaine felt his gaze and looked up at Kurt, a soft expression on his face. Kurt swallowed hard before nodding. Blaine felt his face break out into a happy grin.

Blaine raised himself from his crouched position to stand in front of Kurt, with his hand out to Kurt. "We'll stay in the shallow end. We'll even sit on the steps." Blaine provided comforting words, though Kurt wasn't sure he would've needed to hear them. He trusted Blaine, and he knew Blaine would never do something like _that_ to him. But still, the compromises Blaine was making showed his effort to make Kurt feel comfortable and safe, and for that, Kurt silently thanked him.

Kurt took Blaine's outstretched hand as they padded their way to the waters edge.

With Kurt's mind at ease, and Blaine's heart feeling full of love for one porcelain angel, it would only be assumed that this would be the one of many pool days this summer.

**A/N: so, I'm not SUPER proud of this one :/ but it was a prompt I had listed, so I figured I should write it out anyways. Le sigh. Reviews would be lovely, as always! 3**


End file.
